The present invention provides novel compositions of matter and processes for their preparation. Particularly, the present invention relates to novel chemical intermediates and associated processes for the preparation of both known and novel precursors of khellin and other furochromone analogues, which have demonstrated lipid-altering and antiatherosclerotic activity. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,569.
Khellin and related compounds are known to exert a wide variety of pharmacological effects. Recently, khellin has been reported to exhibit useful antiatherosclerotic activities. Moreover, numerous analogues of khellin likewise are known to exert useful antiatherosclerotic effects. For example, 7-methylthiomethyl-4,9-dimethoxyfurochromone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,569 as such a useful antiatherosclerotic substance.